Crow
The Crow is Granny's second pet that was added in Version 1.7. Description The Crow always spawns in the cage located in the corner of the Crow Room. Its role is to protect the item inside the cage. Appearance The Crow looks like a normal black bird. Its species is still unknown. It might be a crow or a raven or something else. Behavior Unlike the Spider, it will not knock you out immediately when you come into contact with it, only making a squeal that will alert Granny and splatter the screen edges with blood, just like the Spectral Rats. The crow is also very aggressive and crazy. Granny might have taught it. In its cage, a useful item will always be found. Getting Item Kind of similar to the Spider, the player can distract the Crow by putting birdseed on a plate and get out of the way. Although the crow will stay at the feed for 5 seconds (compared to 10 for the Meat), unlike the Meat, it is reusable, and can be used infinite times. However, unlike the Meat, while the Crow is eating it, it will caw, alerting Granny. The Crow can also be killed by the shotgun, and it will squeal and explode in a terrific explosion and leave its black feathers behind on the floor. However, there are a few risks in doing this: *If the Player picks up the Shotgun while they have an item in their hand, the item will drop, as there is no "second hand" allowance in this game, alerting Granny. **The best way to do this is to drop the item in the Secret Area Middle Floor, as Granny never enters the Crow Room without any noise generated in that room, then pick up the Shotgun. *If the Player successfully kills the Crow, Granny will follow the Player like a magnet, and they will be knocked out, even if hiding in a Chest, a Cabinet, the Car or under a Bed. However, if in a tunnel, she can't enter, making it safe to enter. **However, if the Player is in the Cellar Swamp entrance, Granny will block off the entrance, giving the player no choice but to be knocked out, or die if on the Last Day. *If the player misses their shot, the noise generated by the gunfire will still attract Granny to their position, forcing them to hide in the Sewer Tunnel, the Abandoned Closet (with planks off), or the Storage Room. Trivia * There is a myth that it may be a raven, not a crow. * Like the Spider, the Crow cannot be killed with the Crossbow but you can kill it with the Shotgun. However, killing the Crow is a waste of time as it is not hostile to you unlike the Spider and Granny will still follow the Player like a magnet. It is recommended that you should use the Birdseed instead. * Like the Spider, the Crow cannot be frozen or be killed in a Gasoline Can explosion. * If the Player shoots the Crow with the Shotgun while the cage is closed, it will open and the Crow will do the same thing as when you shoot it with the Crossbow. * It is odd that Granny would have both a bird and a spider as pets, as birds are predators of spiders, although they are kept in completely separate parts of her house. It is also possible that, given that they are trained well enough to attack intruders and alert their owner respectively, they have also been trained to get along and not attack each other. * When looking at the game's texture files, it refers to the Crow as a "Raven", which may confirm the bird's species. Gallery Screenshot_20190313-110952.png|The Crow in the cage. CrowAfterKilled.PNG|The Crow after killed Crowflying.PNG|Flying DitoCrow.PNG|Dito CrowEating.PNG|The Crow eating Bird Seed. Requestpnguf.png|The same. What type of bird is the Crow? Whatta ya MEAN?!? Of course it's a crow! A raven A bird made up by DVLoper Category:Animals Category:Hazards Category:Version 1.7 Category:Characters Category:Cellar Swamp Category:Secret House Category:Pets Category:Antagonists